


Angel Tears

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bodily Fluids, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every time you have unsafe, pre-marital sex you make angels cry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Tears

“Every time you have unsafe, pre-marital sex you make angels cry.” It was a quote Dean had heard a million times from a million different sex-ed counselors, religious nuts, and even once from his own dad when John had to go back and clean up a mess that had gotten started because Dean couldn’t keep it in his pants. But not one of those times had he believed it to be true in any fucking sense. 

But apparently it is. Because Castiel’s head is thrown back and tears are streaming down either side of his face; his mouth is ajar and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he rides on Dean’s lap. His hands are splayed out over Dean’s chest, pressed against Dean’s heart. The pace he’s set for himself is slow and steady, as if every moment is decadent. Altogether, Castiel fucking himself in dean’s cock looks like some obscene form of prayer. Or maybe it looks more like the sacrifice of a virgin in one of those creepy old paintings. Dean can’t decide. 

Dean reaches out and wipes the line of tears on Castiel’s right cheek; without pausing Cass opens his eyes and smiles down at him. In the dimly lit room he can see the shadows of Casiel’s folded out wings across the walls and the hot white glow of Cass’ pristine, holy skin; he covers the room in strange mixes of darkness and luminescence. Dean feels almost like his soul is shattering; he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life…er…lives.

And maybe that’s part of it: this man delved down into hell for him, saved him more times than Dean can count in more ways than he could even dream,… and here Castiel is crying with joy at having sex with him. Like it was something about half of the people in the country hadn’t already accomplished; he was sure he could mass-market a t-shirt that read “Been There, Done Dean.” Having sex with Dean was just some stupid thing to do to pass the time for most of his exs. 

But it’s not “just some stupid thing”, not this time; not now, when it’s with Castiel, the man…er…Angel he loves; the Angel who loves him. This time it’s something altogether different and wonderful…and maybe a little frightening. But he does know that he wants to make this perfect for Cass. And not just this time; he wants to see the same kind of ecstasy every time they do this; he wants to see the uncontrollable emotion come pouring out of Cass. He wants Cass to keep crying. 

Dean smiles back up at Cass, before pulling him down for a languid kiss; he feels the wetness on Castiel’s cheeks smear over onto his own face as he pulls him close. Cass’ stubble is slightly rough against his tongue as he licks the tear-tracks clear from his Angel’s face. A harmonious laugh bubbles up from his Angel’s chest, even as more tears fall.


End file.
